


I Can Feel You Whet My Appetite

by tokiNOOO (tokino)



Series: stand-alone kink meme fills [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokino/pseuds/tokiNOOO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hm? Oh. I’m going into heat soon,” Sasha said, as easily as if she’d told Jean he had a leaf in his hair. “It was supposed to start yesterday but sometimes it’s a bit irregular.”</p><p>“Sasha!” he spluttered, tripping over a root.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Feel You Whet My Appetite

To the surprise of absolutely no one, least of all himself, Jean presented as an alpha at the beginning of their second year of training and proceeded to rub it in everyone’s face, especially Eren’s. That was back when he was still wet behind the ears and dreamed of living the good life in the military police. No one could blame him for getting carried away with himself. Well, actually, a lot of people could, but they weren’t people whose opinions he cared about _too_ terribly much.

One evening not long after the new Squad Levi was formed, Jean sized himself up in a full length mirror and wondered when he was going to start filling out in all the ways young alphas were supposed to. He was a little over average height, which made him taller than most everyone else on Levi’s squad, but not many other people. He wasn’t particularly muscular, nor was he particularly scrawny, either. He was a happy medium no matter which way he turned to look at himself. Just a few months ago he might have been fine with settling for average, but when he pulled his shirt back on and saw how loose it fit him he couldn’t help feeling a bit peeved.

Maybe it was better this way. It was good to have something deflate his ego every now and then. He couldn’t go back to being cocky and arrogant the way he was when he was a kid—that was a surefire way to end up dead or humiliated or worse. He went outside and sat on the cabin’s front steps. Connie and Eren were running around in the grass sparring. Eren was the better fighter, but Connie was light on his feet and could dart out of his reach faster than Jean could blink. For the first time in ages, they looked like they were having just a tiny bit of fun. He felt himself lighten up just watching them.

Jean smelled something and sat up straight. Sasha appeared at the edge of the trees, hauling a dead rabbit over her shoulder. She smelled like blood and the earth. Food. Sustenance. Survival. She was independent and self-sufficient, which could spell disaster in too large of a group. But in a smaller setting like this, she was in her element. Which, Jean realized as she came up the steps, was still not entirely a good thing.

“Sasha, you know we’re not supposed to hunt,” he said, shaking his head. The rabbit was already dead. They couldn’t really do anything but eat it now.

Sasha paused and looked down at him. An odd smile broke across her face. “I just—I couldn’t help myself. It looked so good, so I had to . . . it’s just the one rabbit.”

“I guess it’s fine as long as it doesn’t happen again. And if you can figure out how to fix it up without Corporal Levi notici—”

“I noticed,” came a quiet, toneless voice from the doorway. Sasha and Jean both jumped. Corporal Levi stared at the rabbit for a second or two, then stuck his hand out. Sasha handed it over begrudgingly, the look in her eyes absolutely territorial.

“I’ll take care of this,” the corporal said. “Go make sure Eren and Connie haven’t tripped into the ravine or something.”

Now that he mentioned, it had gotten pretty quiet. Eren and Connie were nowhere to be seen. Jean and Sasha went back into the woods. Sasha grumbled for a while about her rabbit, telling Jean how tracking, killing, _and_ preparing her prey were all important to her. Jean himself had always tried not to think too hard about where the sparse, occasional amounts of meat he ate came from.

“What’s that smell?” he asked after they’d walked for a few minutes. The trail was gone, but Sasha picked her way through the forest with ease, stopping every few steps and waiting while Jean untangled himself from the undergrowth. Jean’s sense of smell became distressingly sensitive after he presented. It wasn’t anywhere near the level of Mike Zacharius’s, but it did its job well. The blood scent from earlier was still there, but stronger, which he didn’t understand since they’d left the rabbit behind.

“Hm? Oh. I’m going into heat soon,” Sasha said, as easily as if she’d told Jean he had a leaf in his hair. “It was supposed to start yesterday but sometimes it’s a bit irregular.”

“Sasha!” he spluttered, tripping over a root. “Sasha, you can’t just—why didn’t you—go back to the cabin! What are you thinking, running around in the woods by yourself like this? Even worse, running around in the woods with an _alpha_!”

“Well, Corporal Levi said to find Connie, and Connie usually helps me through my heats so I thought I’d just tag along.” She offered a hand to help him up. He didn’t take it. “Although . . . I don’t know. With everything he’s been through lately I don’t know if I can ask that of him again. Not now.”

Jean got back to his feet and brushed the dirt off his pants. He squinted at her. Sasha had unwittingly made a name for herself among the trainees as weirdo with a food fixation; nowadays Jean himself was usually the one who reminded her every so often of her starchy legacy. He kind of always had her pegged as someone who would always be goofy and, therefore, a little simple. That had been so condescending of him. There was nothing simple about Sasha. There was concern in her eyes, and determination, and more than a little lust. He realized that he’d been staring at her and that she’d been staring back. He blinked and looked away, suddenly embarrassed.

“Say, Jean,” she said, trailing behind him as he tried to find his clumsy way back to the trail. “Would you . . . I mean, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, it’s just—do you want to—?”

He stumbled again and this time she caught him before he could face plant into the briars. This close he caught a dizzying whiff of that blood scent, her sweat, her oncoming heat. It was nearly here, threatening to burst free any second. Jean turned and buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling. She had a strong, hardy scent, unusual for an omega but fitting for someone like her. A scent that would last and endure.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t ever looked at her from time to time, wondering idly what it would be like to sleep with her. She wasn’t tactful about looking at him, either, though it was never more than a curious glance, never something she intended to go through with, not when she had Connie.

“Is that a yes?” Sasha asked in a strained voice, sinking to her knees, her arms trembling from having to hold up his weight. He’d weighed her down, Jean realized, so he supposed he deserved it when she let him drop the last few inches to the forest floor. When she kneeled beside him their eyes locked. Her scent spiked. “Is that a yes, Jean?”

“Fuck yeah,” he said. She ducked her head and attacked him—there was no way in hell he could ever call it kissing. With Marco it had been kissing, clueless and hesitant and patient, both of them trying to figure out what the hell they were doing. Jean might have had a vague idea of what to do if Sasha had kissed normally, but she was in control, doing things with her lips and her tongue he and Marco would never have thought to do in a million years. It almost distracted him from the hand that slid down his pants. Almost.

“Fuck—” he coughed when she let him up for air. Her fingers were callused and sweaty and she knew how to use them. She teased him to full hardness in less than a minute and moved to wrestle his pants down. He let her do as she wanted, moving his legs apart so she could do whatever she move with as little obstruction as possible.

He realized not too long into Sasha’s frantic blowjob that this wasn’t for his benefit; this was first and foremost for her. He was fine with that. Yeah, he was fine with that. Sasha deserved to just relax once in a while.

Well. Maybe “relax” wasn’t quite the right word.

“ _Fuck_ , Sasha,” he groaned, hips rising up as if they had a mind of their own. She pinned him back down to the dirt with one arm across his abdomen and continued to work his cock with her other hand, up and down the shaft, squeezing, as if she could coax and tame his knot. Her mouth was warm and wet, and when she took him all the way into her throat he grabbed hold of her hair and came with a strangled cry.

“S-sorry,” he panted when he came into control of his sense again. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pull that hard—I just—”

She attacked him again, her lips coated with his seed, her hair falling in a messy tangle around their faces. He’d pulled her hair tie loose. She tugged at his shirt, undoing a few buttons and popping the others off until his chest was bare. He moved his hands down her side to the hem of her skirt, then back up to her chest. Jean wasn’t quite sure what to do now. He didn’t have any experience with breasts.

“Jean,” she said when she let him come up for air. She unbuttoned her shirt with trembling hands and yanked it over her head, then undid her bra. “Just touch ‘em Jean, they’re soft, please . . .”

They were soft, he had to admit. More of a handful than he quite knew how to handle, but if she thought his performance was lackluster she didn’t say anything. She moved down to his chest in turn and bit along his kin, nipping at him until she reached a nipple. Then she bit hard. Jean dug his fingers into the dirt and groaned again.

Sasha finished undressing herself, at this point not even caring about whether or not she tore her clothes in the process. Jean’s pants were still bunched up at his ankles. He sat up and kicked them off, feeling a bone-deep shiver course through his body when Sasha slid back into his lap, warm and wet and suddenly much calmer than she’d been up to this point. It almost reminded Jean of when he, Armin, and Reiner had faced down Annie in her titan form. She was a monster, but a clever one, one that could think and calculate and hunt. Sasha kissed him slowly now, placated by the fact that his dick was rubbing against her stomach.

“S-sasha, wait,” he said hoarsely, exhaling hard as something occurred to him. “Are you . . . on birth control?”

“Yeah, I have been for ages. I wouldn’t’ve asked you otherwise,” she mumbled, rising up on her knees and taking hold of his cock. He held her at the hips, feeling her muscles tense up as she slid down on him in one quick, sure movement. He arched into her with a stuttered breath. 

It was clear to Jean already, but Sasha didn’t like being held down and fucked. She liked straddling her partners and having them hold onto her while they fucked. Her accent came out the less composed she got, and after a few minutes of fast, furious thrusting she settled on top of him and uttered something so thickly accented he didn’t understand it, couldn't even take a guess about its meaning. But when she was squeezed so tight around him he soon noticed what she was talking about: his knot was swelling.

Now he really had no idea what to do. He’d never knotted anyone before, wasn’t sure if they should let it happen or if it would be best if they stopped. But oh, Sasha was so tight around him, and her nails dug into the meat of his shoulders, communicating a primal need that he responded to before his brain could fully process what the hell he was doing. He pinned her to the ground and thrust into her a few more times, his teeth grazing her throat until he felt the little swollen gland under her skin. He didn’t claim her properly—he was drowning in hormones, but he had enough self-control to keep himself from claiming someone without explicit consent—but he squeezed it between his teeth just a touch, and with a moan she suddenly stopped fighting and began to beg. “Jean, please, I need it, _please_ —”

“Sasha—” He shuddered as he pressed her into the dirt one final time. He felt a rush, like he was using the gear to fly through the air. There was a tug on his body, a rush of adrenaline, and then as quickly as it came it went, sapping all of his energy with it. He wrapped his arms around Sasha and moved his hips forward just a tad, feeling Sasha tighten up even more around him. She squirmed a little under his weight but didn’t ask him to move, even though it was hot and sticky now that he thought about it.

They lay there for maybe ten minutes, catching their breath and coming back to their senses, before Jean said, “What the fuck are we doing, Sasha?”

“Well, when an alpha and an omega—” She laughed weakly when he cut her off with a glower. Her muscles periodically squeezed around him, wringing small not-quite-orgasms from him that left he more and more tired after each one. “You’ve never done anything spur of the moment like this, have you?”

He shook his head where he was resting it on her shoulder. Oh, he was so tired . . . he could go to sleep now except he remembered someone would come looking for them if they didn’t go back to the cabin before too long. They couldn’t go back smelling the way they did, with their clothes and hair all messed up.

He was spared having to think of how they could clean themselves up by a sudden rustling in the bushes. Mikasa appeared with some small chopped logs under her arm. She strode past them, sparing them a curt glance before going on her way. Overall Jean respected Mikasa, but her scent, the scent of an intruding alpha, rankled him so much that he growled after her.

It occurred to him only after Mikasa was out of his range of senses that he shouldn’t have done that. What right did he have to chase off another potential partner for Sasha? That was her decision, not his. Especially since they weren’t mated. Jean was never good at apologies, though, so he kissed Sasha instead, the only way he knew how, slow and gentle. In the end they had to return to the cabin with their hair messed up and their clothes torn and it was mortifying at first, but after about an hour Sasha pulled him into the little room under the stairs and pushed him down onto his knees. Her heat scent was building again, intoxicating and tantalizing and so many other things he hadn’t known he liked or wanted until today.

“We can take it slower this time,” Sasha said as she stretched herself out on the little mattress that was crammed on the floor. She kept him at bay with her feet as she slid two fingers inside herself and worked herself up. The realization that his come was still inside her made him hard almost instantly. He moved between her legs and wondered if he should try going down on her, but she took hold of his jaw and pulled him up so they could kiss. Okay. They could try that later. They had a couple of days. Right now, it felt like all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write some stuff for pairings other than Erwin/Levi so Sasha/Jean seemed like a cute place to start!


End file.
